wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Awantury arabskie/1
| autor=Kornel Makuszyński | autor1= | sekcja=Ósma podróż żeglarza Sindbada | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny=O szlachetnej dziewicy i koniu | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Ósma podróż żeglarza Sindbada. Następnego dnia zebrali się znowu przyjaciele w domu bogatego Sindbada (oni i ów poganiacz osłów, który mu zazdrościł skarbów), dziwiąc się niepomiernie, czemu ich zaprosił na ucztę po raz ósmy, wszystko im już o swoich cudnych opowiedziawszy podróżach. Wydłużyły im się twarze, gdyż zamyślili się głęboko, wzdychając od czasu do czasu, co bystrości ducha wielce pomaga, świeżym go bowiem rzeźwi powietrzem. Tak ich zastał wspaniały żeglarz Sindbad, od którego nie było sławniejszych nie tylko w Bagdadzie, lecz we wszystkich ziemiach zamieszkanych przez wiernych. Skłonił im się poważnie, polem wonną pogładziwszy brodę w te odezwał się słowa: - Myślałby kto, przyjaciele moi, kto by spojrzał w tej chwili na wasze twarze, że z przyrodzenia tępego jesteście umysłu, jak parszywe muły, które łatwo można kupić przed domem Hassana; ja zaś wiem, że to tylko zdziwienie maluje się na waszych twarzach i że rozjaśnicie wasze zmarszczone czoła, dowiedziawszy się, jaką w tym miałem przyczynę, aby was po raz ósmy zaprosić na ucztę, chociaż mięso baranie bardzo podrożało, a kosz daktylów kosztuje bodajże więcej, niźli są warte wszystkie szmaragdy w skarbie Kalifa. Siadajcie tedy i jedzcie, każdy wedle sił, a nawet ponad siły, aby nikt nie powiedział, że żeglarz Sindbad, wielkie zebrawszy majątki, żałował przyjaciołom swoim baraniego mięsa i obfitości czosnku. Potem wam powiem, nie nudząc was zbytnio, dostojni przyjaciele i ulubieńcy Proroka, o co rzecz idzie. To rzekłszy klasnął w ręce, a niewolnicy, jakby spod ziemi wychodzący, zaczęli znosić na złotych i srebrnych półmiskach dymiące potrawy. Zadrgały wszystkim nozdrza, każdy bowiem - dzień swój na pracowitym spędziwszy szachrajstwie: ten przy ważeniu korzeni na wadze, do paralitycznego podobnej człowieka, ów przy krajaniu sukna, tak delikatnego, że mu się kurczyło w dłoniach i zawsze go było mniej, niźli trzeba - pragnął teraz pokrzepić ciało, czego Prorok nie zabronił, raczej polecił, jeśli tylko nie trzeba było płacić. Przystąpili tedy do dzieła z namaszczeniem, nie kwapiąc się zbytnio, w głębokim przekonaniu, że i najdzikszy za życia baran nie ucieknie z półmiska, tym bardziej, że na kawały został poćwiartowany sprawną ręką czarnego kucharza, któremu oby Allach dał długie dni, jak najmniej zaś dzieci kradnących rodzynki i czosnek spod ręki. Orał tedy jeden po drugim wielkie kawały i upojony wonią mięsa, przyprawionego siedemdziesięciu siedmiu korzeniami, przymykał z lekka oczy, jak gdyby zobaczył otwarte drzwi do raju; inny zaś, tuż obok siedzący i czekający swojej kolei, otwierał oczy szeroko i mruczał niespokojnie odpowiedni werset z Koranu, w którym między innymi takie słychać było błogosławieństwa: “Ręka mu omdleje, tyle bierze ten złodziej, większy mający brzuch niż rozum… Obyś się udławił, psie nieczysty, wuju wielbłąda, a bracie szakala!… Że też Prorok w pysk go nie trzaśnie widząc, co czyni ten syn Ali Baby…” Kiedy zaś przyszła na niego kolej, uśmiechał się błogo, następny zaś życzył mu ze szczerego serca wszystkich chorób, jakie tylko są w Bagdadzie, trądu zaś przede wszystkim, albowiem trwa długo i nie można się do niego tak łatwo przyzwyczaić. Jedli potem w milczeniu i z wprawą smakując, i poznali po przewybornym smaku baranim, że dobrze jest na świecie i że panuje nad nim błogosławieństwo, Jakżeby bowiem inaczej bydlę tak nierozumne jak baran tyle na sobie mogło mieć tłuszczu? Wiele im tak upłynęło godzin, aż poczuli przyjaciele Sindbada, że są syci, więc oblizawszy palce, aby nie poplamić sukni, maczać poczęli ręce w srebrnych misach, pełnych wonnej wody, która w tejże chwili wiele utraciła ze swej wonności i stała się gęsta jak wody tego morza, o którym mówią, że jest martwe. Kiedy zaś niewolnicy, odwracając głowy i daleko przed sobą dzierżąc srebrne misy z ową wodą, zniknęli - dal znak żeglarz Sindbad, aby przyjaciele zmienili się w słuch; usiedli tedy w krąg i trawiąc słodko, słuchali, co im ma rzec. On zaś mówił: - Siedem razy byliście u mnie, a ja wam opowiedziałem o siedmiu moich podróżach, które spisane są na oślej skórze w bibliotece kalifa, w zbiorze bajek z Tysiąca i jednej nocy. Powiedziałem wam wszystko, co było i czego nie było, bo nie na to dał Allach mowę swemu słudze, aby ten mówił prawdę. On ją bowiem zawsze rozezna, a więcej go. nic nie obchodzi… - Powiedziałeś, Sindbadzie! - rzekł na to bogaty farbiarz spod Wschodniej Bramy. Zaś Sindbad: - Nie będę ci wypominał tych dwóch garści daktylów i bakalij, któreś ukrył w zanadrze, mniemając, że nikt nie patrzy, to ci tylko powiem, że kto najadłszy się, chce mi przerywać, temu każę dać sto bambusów, tak ze jego pięty podobne będą raczej do pośladków osła, którego biją przez lat dwadzieścia… - Stul pysk, dostojny Jusuffie! - rzekł mu uprzejmie inny, który zapragnął nagle snu. Sindbad zaś mówił dalej: - Wiecie, jako byłem w dolinie diamentów i jak mnie niósł ptak Roch, jak niezmiernych dokonałem rzeczy, słynnych na cały świat, jakie straszliwe odbyłem podróże, w których zebrałem majątek. Lecz nie opowiedziałem wam wszystkiego, nie wiecie o mojej podróży najstraszliwszej, w której wiele wycierpiałem męczarni i z której największy przywiozłem skarb, jaki tylko może dać Allach człowiekowi - wierną żonę; posiadam ci ja bowiem żonę, która nie zdradziła mnie nigdy i nie zdradzi, co mogę zaświadczyć z czystym sumieniem i zaprzysiąc na brodę Proroka! Tu umilkł, gdyż uśmiech błogosławiony okrasił mu surowe oblicze; Sindbad wpadł w zachwycenie i zadarłszy jak cap głowę w górę, patrzył w powałę, nie widział tedy, jak się przyjaciele poczęli trącać łokciami, uśmiechać się chytrze i szeptać: “Bluźni ten człowiek i na zbyt wielkie waży się kłamstwo!” Wnet jednakże zamilkli, albowiem nieustraszony żeglarz złazić zaczął powoli z Jakubowej drabiny zachwyceń, a ujrzawszy, że siedzi na podwiniętych nogach, jako inni, mówił dalej: - Mniemając, żem wiele zdziałał, więcej zapewne niż niejeden, co się pyszni i honorów za to dla siebie żąda, postanowiłem odpocząć i używać bogactw rozumnie i godnie. Dusza moja jednakże, żądna przygód i niespokojna jak klacz natolska, którą giez z nagła w czułe uciął miejsce, tarzała się wraz ze mną po posłaniu i usnąć mi nie dając mówiła: - Czemu gnuśniejesz, Sindbadzie, czemu tyjesz w bezczynności, nieustraszony żeglarzu? Czyś już cały świat zjeździł, czyś już wszystko widział, co żyje na chwałę Allacha? Siedem razy widziałeś już śmierć, czemu nie masz jej ujrzeć po raz ósmy, przyzwyczajony już do jej widoku? Tak do mnie mówiła mola dusza, a ja długo się wahałem, bałem się bowiem, że w chwili mego wyjazdu piękna Fatma, córka piekarza, za moją sprawą w szóstym będąca miesiącu, podniesie krzyk na cały Bagdad, co by mi nie było miłe. Dziewica zaś ta krzyczeć umie tak, że się płoszą dromadery. Wezwałem ją tedy do siebie i zaofiarowałem sto cekinów i siedem kóz, co przyjęła chętnie, ja zaś poznałem, że uczyniłem nierozsądnie, powiedziała mi bowiem na odchodnym, że ją mile zdziwił mój podarek, gdyż była pewna, jako nie ja, lecz pewien rudy pisarz wezyra jest ojcem jej dziecka albo też szewc Ibrahim, ma także niejakie podejrzenie wobec dwóch derwiszów tańczących. Nigdy zaś nie myślała o mnie. Zły bardzo i pełen zawodu przygotować kazałem wszystko, co potrzebne jest w podróży, która może trwać rok albo i dziesięć. Naładowałem okręt wonnym drzewem, szafranem i suknem i kazałem odbić od brzegu, kierując się na zachód, co zresztą było obojętne, musiałem się bowiem gdzieś rozbić, aby mieć przygody, co zrozumie każdy, kto czytał bajki z Tysiąca i jednej nocy. Tak tedy jedziemy już dwadzieścia dni i dwadzieścia nocy, bawiąc się śpiewem i nie bardzo fałszywą grą w kości, kiedy zacząłem rozpoznawać rozmaite wyspy, na których strasznych doznałem umartwień; na widok ten serce we mnie omdlało i już chciałem zawrócić, gdy wtem zerwała się burza i niosła nas z tego miejsca przez dni pięćdziesiąt trzy i tyleż nocy, chcąc nas przerazić - my jednak trwaliśmy dzielnie, chorując tylko niepomiernie wskutek nawałnicy. Aż jednej nocy, kiedy nas uporczywy zmorzył sen, poczuliśmy z przerażeniem, że coś się dzieje z okrętem. “Zaczyna się!” - pomyślałem i wybiegłszy na pokład. w samej tylko koszuli, poczułem, że mi włosy powstają na głowie, gdyż okręt gnany niezmierną jakąś siłą, choć wiatr właśnie ustał, pędzi z szybkością spłoszonego muła na rosochate skały; odwróciłem się tedy szybko i zacząłem biec na pokładzie w kierunku przeciwnym do biegu okrętu, toteż w chwili, kiedy on z wielkim hukiem uderzył dziobem o skały i strzaskał się na miejscu, ja skoczyłem z jego tyłu w morze bez najmniejszej dla siebie szkody. Przerwał w tym miejscu Sindbad i spojrzał po twarzach przyjaciół, którzy wszyscy spali, ale obudzili się natychmiast, kiedy nastała cisza, i zaczęli mówić szybko: “Tak, to dziwne!” - albo “Allach Jest wielki!” - albo “O, ileż wycierpiałeś!” Żeglarz zaś znamienity pogładził brodę i rzekł: - Początek to jest dopiero mojej nowej męczarni, najstraszliwszej ze wszystkich, jakie dotąd przeżyłem. Nie zasypiali już tedy i słuchali pilnie, nie czyniąc sobie wyrzutów, że nie słyszeli wstępu, gdyż wszystkie wstępy do wszystkich podróży Sindbada były zawsze takie same. Mówił żeglarz Sindbad: - W oczach moich znikł okręt w głębinie i morze się nad nim zawarło, zamknąwszy w grobie moje drzewo sandałowe, mój szafran i pięćdziesięciu żeglarzy. Przeraziłem się bardzo, a strach mi dodał sil, więc zacząłem płynąć ku brzegowi; już chwyciłem ręką odłam skały, nagle krzyknąwszy, - padłem na wznak w morze, rękę zaś miałem srodze oparzoną, skała bowiem była tak gorąca jak rozpalone żelazo. Płynąc począłem gorzko płakać, jak to zresztą wiele czyniłem razy, poznałem bowiem, że los mnie chce znowu doświadczyć, jakby tego samego, ale z lepszym skutkiem, nie mógł czynić z kim innym. Narzekałem na moje nieszczęście tak głośno, że się zebrała naokoło mnie gromada delfinów i płynąc tuż przy mnie, okazywała mi swoje współczucie; kiedy więc osłabłem, usiadłem na grzbiecie największego z nich, który mnie niósł chętnie i z widoczną radością, i choć mi to nie było przyjemne, gdyż musiałem się zanurzać co chwila, ile razy się to jemu podobało, jednak dziękowałem niebu za pomoc w niezmiernym moim nieszczęściu. Tak pływałem dwadzieścia siedem dni cierpiąc głód i pragnienie i wyschnięty byłem tak, że byłem niemal przejrzysty. Dwudziestego ósmego dnia dopiero wysiadłem na straszliwy brzeg, który mnie dziwnym napełnił przeczuciem, że mnie tu czeka śmierć albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Leżałem jak nieżywy i próbowałem jeść słony piasek nadmorski, gdy nagle ujrzałem z przerażeniem, że koło mnie po piasku skaczą ludzkie głowy, bard/o nadobne, i że mnie ciekawymi oglądają oczyma. Podniosłem się, straszliwym ogarnięty lękiem, i spostrzegłem stojących w oddali ludzi, z których żaden me miał głowy. Dowiedziałem się później, że mieszkańcy tej ziemi mogą łatwo zdjąć sobie głowę z karku i wysłać ją na zwiady, jeśli sami nie chcą się narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Dziwiłem się bardzo i wyjść nie mogłem z zachwytu nad tym doskonałym urządzeniem, kiedy nagle wszystkie głowy pobiegły do swoich panów, a oni, uporządkowawszy na nich włosy, które się powalały w piasku, lub rękawem sukni otarłszy nagą czaszkę, jeśli który był łysy - nasadzili je sprawnie na karkach i wszyscy szli ku mnie. Zadrżałem ze strachu, lecz pomyślawszy sobie, że większe już widziałem dziwy, czekałem, co mi mają powiedzieć; oni, podszedłszy blisko, dziwili się bardzo i ujrzawszy, że jadłem piasek, przywiedli prędko białą kozę i kazali mi ją ssać, co nie tylko przypomniała czasy niemowlęctwa, lecz i pokrzepiło znakomicie. - Jesteśmy sługami króla Babu - rzekł mi potem jeden z nich - pójdź z nami! Ponieważ jednak zapomniałem sztuki chodzenia, wzięli mnie na ramiona i ponieśli w triumfie dziwiąc się, że jestem taki lekki. Kiedy mnie postawiono na nogi, spostrzegłem, że jestem w ogromnym pałacu, jakiego nie widziałem dotychczas, choć widziałem wszystkie pałace kalifa. Był to pałac króla Babu, panującego nad olbrzymim narodem, mającym zdolność rzucania głową jak kamieniem; sam on siedział na tronie, na którym więcej było pereł niż wrzodów na ciele trędowatego, a był tak smutny, że choć jasno świeciło słońce, naokoło niego był mrok i jakby mgła; był to mąż piękny i bardzo postawny, lecz duszę miał zapewne obłąkaną od smutku, gdyż spojrzał na mnie strasznym wzrokiem i rzekł: - Powiedz, w jaki sposób chcesz umrzeć? Zdziwiło mnie to pytanie, gdyż byłem niewinny i niczym na śmierć nie zasłużyłem. Odpowiedziałem przeto: - Chcę, najpotężniejszy królu, żyć dziesięć lat mniej od ciebie, tobie zaś życzę sześć tysięcy lat życia! Wtedy on się zdumiał z kolei. - Czy nie wiesz, cudzoziemcze - rzekł ze smutkiem - że już dawno umarłem? - Nic o tym nie wiem, najjaśniejszy sułtanie! - brzmiała moja odpowiedz - lecz jeśli tak jest w istocie, każ się tedy owinąć w prześcieradło i zakopać w ziemi. Król Babu zastanowił się nad moją odpowiedzią i myślał nad moimi słowami przez dziesięć dni i dziesięć nocy, po czym mnie kazał przywołać i rzekł: - Powtórz mi jeszcze raz, coś powiedział, gdyż zapomniałem, jak brzmiały dokładnie twoje słowa! Powtórzyłem je, a on, odszedłszy do swoich komnat, rozmyślał nad nimi przez dwadzieścia dni i dwadzieścia nocy, po czym wyszedłszy do mnie, rzekł łaskawie: - Dobrze powiedziałeś! Pytał mnie potem, skąd przybyłem i jakie losy zagnały mnie do tego kraju, więc mu opowiedziałem szeroko i wymownie, Jak niesłychane trapiły mnie cierpienia i jakbym bardzo pragnął wrócić do ojczyzny. Podobała mu się moja mowa, gdyż zawołał wielkiego wezyra i wszystkich ministrów, kazał im, aby mi dali wspaniałe szaty i aby mieli o mnie staranie. Ja zaś, wzruszony dowodem łask tak nadzwyczajnych, padłem mu do nóg wołając: - O najpotężniejszy władco! Dziś jeszcze odpłynąłbym do mojej ojczyzny, lecz ci przysięgam, że wprzódy stąd nie wyruszę, dopóki się nie dowiem, jaka jest przyczyna twego smutku, i dopóki nie znajdę na smutek ten lekarstwa. Wolałbym, żeby mi pogniły dziąsła i wypłynęły oczy, niż patrzeć na twoje cierpienia; powiedz mi przeto, królu, co cię trapi? Król Babu myślał długo nad tym, czy może nieznajomemu cudzoziemcowi wyjawić tajemnice swego serca, wreszcie jednak, mimo swojej dostojnej tępości umysłu, zrozumiał, że jeśli nie powie, na niczym się skończy cała historia, a ja nic będę miał przygody. Rzekł te.dy: - Wiedz przeto, mądry cudzoziemcze, że miałem siedemset żon… - Allach Rossoulach! - krzyknąłem zdumiony. - …i wszystkie siedemset mnie zdradziły - dokończył król i zapłakał tak gorzko, że się we mnie krajało serce. - …Jakże więc nic mam być smutny, kiedy nie mogę znaleźć kobiety, która by kochając mnie - wytrwała w tym aż do śmierci? Cóż mi skarby i ziemie, wielbłądy i. słonie, osły i kóz niezliczone trzody, kiedy nie mam ani jednej kobiety? Już nie dla siebie jej żądam, bo smutek osłabił moje męskie siły, ale nie zaśmieję się wpierw, póki się nie dowiem, że w moim państwie jedna jest przynajmniej kobieta, która potrafi być wierna. Czemu nie płaczesz ze mną, Sindbadzie? - Najjaśniejszy Panie! - odrzekłem być to nie może! I chociaż etykieta każe płakać w chwili, kiedy dostojne twoje oczy zalewają się łzami, nie czynię tęgo, albowiem zajęty jestem myśleniem. Posłuchaj mnie, mądry królu Babu! Oto ja chcę rozradować wzniosłe twoje serce i chcę w twoim państwie wynaleźć kobietę wierną. Król Babu aż się zatoczył na tronie ze zdumienia, ja zaś mówiłem dalej: - Wyszukam kobietę i ożenię się z nią, potem zaś uczynimy z nią próbę, a jeśli mnie zdradzi, czyń ze mną, panie, co ci się podoba; jeśli jednak wszystkie odtrąci pokusy i pozostanie mi wierna, oddasz mi ją na własność, a z nią i okręt, abym mógł powrócić do Ojczyzny. Pozwól mi jednak ożenić się trzy razy przynajmniej, bo jeśli ciebie siedemset zdradziło żon, cóż ja mam czynić mając tylko trzy! - Dobrze! - rzekł król Babu - przysięgam ci, na moje nowe i stare berło, gdyż mam je dwa, że - jeśli ci się uda - rozradujesz mnie, a ja cię uczynię bogatym i szczęśliwym; jeśli jednak zdradzą cię twoje trzy żony, wtedy z twojej skóry każę uczynić uprząż na wielbłąda, oczy każę i żucie wronom, a serce piec każę na wolnym ognia. Uczyniło mi się zimno, chociaż upał był nieznośny, i wtedy dopiero spostrzegłem, na com się ważył; liczyłem tylko na szczęśliwy przypadek, wiedząc o tym, że Allach jeśli się nie ożenił, to tylko dlatego, że zna kobiety. Odszedłem tedy, drżąc na całym ciele, i zacząłem rozmyślać w samotności nad tym, co należy uczynić, aby zapewnić wierność kobiety: jeśli pojmę za małżonkę kobietę młodą, zdradzi mnie dlatego, że jest młoda; jeśli starą i wypłowiałą pojmę wiedźmę, zdradzi mnie tym łacniej, bo zechce udawać młodą, szejtan zaś w starym pali piecu. Rozpacz mnie zdjęła i byłbym uciekł ze straszliwego tego kraju, gdyby nie to, że mnie Prorok w ostatniej chwili natchnął otuchą. Wybrałem się tedy na poszukiwanie żony, wziąwszy ze sobą wspaniały orszak, sto wielbłądów. w pyszne przybranych rzędy, tysiąc niewolników, pięćdziesiąt skrzyń samych szat; kazałem sobie utrefić włosy i co dnia starannie oczyszczać je z robactwa, i tak wędrowałem po kraju, szukając pilnie. Widząc wspaniałego cudzoziemca wszyscy padali mi do nóg, kobiety zaś, nawet zamężne, przysyłały do mnie swoich niewolników prosząc, abym spoczął pod ich dachem, co mnie wielkim napełniało zmartwieniom. Jednego dnia ujrzałem cudne zjawisko: oto na białym ośle jechała drobna postać, owita w złotem tkany płaszcz. Widziałem, że oczy, wyglądające spod czarczafu, patrzyły skromnie i dziwnej były piękności; coś mnie tknęło, abym podążył jej śladem Dowiedziałem się, że jest to córka bogatego księcia, który poznawszy, że jestem ulubieńcom króla Babu, zgodził się dać mi ją za żonę. Przywiozłem ją do królewskiego pałacu i wyznałem jej ogromną miłość, ona zaś, ku niezmiernej mej radości, przysięgła mi, że nie widziała piękniejszego mężczyzny ode mnie i że mnie kochać będzie wiecznie. Otoczyłem ją zbytkiem i od wschodu do zachodu słońca, leżąc u nóg jej, płakałem ze szczęścia i mówiłem jej najpiękniejsze słowa, ona zaś słuchała wdzięcznym sercem i przysięgała mi miłość. Miała piętnaście lat, więc przekonany byłem, że nie może być zdrady w tak młodzieńczej duszy; ponieważ nie opuszczałem jej ani na chwilę, więc teraz dopiero, pewny nadzwyczajnej jej stałości, postanowiłem pójść do króla i prosić go, aby uczynił próbę. Król ujrzawszy mnie, ucieszył się bardzo, gdyż na twarzy miałem wyraz zwycięski. Zawołał tedy wszystkich ministrów i wielkiego wezyra i szliśmy wszyscy, głośno się radując, do jej komnat; nie było jej nigdzie, co mnie przejęło wielkim niepokojem, zapytałem tedy starej niewolnicy, gdzie by zaś mogła być jej pani a moja małżonka. Ta mi odrzekła: - Nie ma dwóch godzin, jak twoja małżonka uciekła z poganiaczem wielbłądów, tym, co to ma kaprawe oczy, a jest tak silny, że wstrzymuje konie w biegu! Usłyszawszy to omdlałem, a król i ministrowie poczęli płakać gorzko, gdyż ich wzruszyła bardzo ta historia i napełniła smutkiem. Król Babu był tak smutny, że chwyciwszy w rozpaczy za brody dwóch ministrów, wyrwał im je zupełnie, potem zaś poszli naradzać się i dochodzić rozumem przyczyny tej strasznej zdrady, lecz nie umieli dojść niczego, ja zaś, rzuciwszy się na łoże, płakałem przez pół roku albo też myślałem o sprawach głębokich, które mi moje ukazało nieszczęście. Kiedy stanąłem znów przed królem, ten krzyknął z radości, lecz wnet wpadł w smutek pomyślawszy, że się zbliża czas drugiego nieszczęścia. Przyszło też ono wkrótce, gdy pojąłem drugą żonę; była to kobieta stateczna i tłusta, umyślnie bowiem wynalazłem taką mniemając, że nie będzie płochą wietrznicą i nie będzie tak skora do zdrady, wiedziałem zaś, że wszystkie największe nieszczęścia sprowadzają kobiety chude i na cienkich nogach. Druga moja żona nie miała też żadnego na ciele znamienia ani brodawki, co też jest wielką zaletą, gdyż niewiasta nie mogąc pochwalić się czym innym, pragnie to sprawić choćby takim wdziękiem. O przyjaciele! po co mam mówić dłużej? Ujrzeliśmy jednego dnia wraz z królem Babu, jak żona maja tuliła do wyniosłych piersi chłopaka, który był bardzo nieśmiały, a zazwyczaj golił- brodę królowi. Kazałem zabić oboje, sam zaś poszedłem szukać wysokiej palmy, aby się obwiesić. Nic mi innego nad śmierć nie pozostało, wolałem zaś wybrać śmierć lżejszą od tej, która mnie czekała z rozkazu króla Babu. O Akbar Allach! Widziałem wierne psy, widziałem konie, które ginęły z żalu po panu, widziałem lwa, co łagodny jak dziecko za swoim chodził władcą, a nie widziałem kobiety wiernej! Łzy mi napłynęły do oczu, kiedym przywiódł na pamięć dwie moje żony - niech je szejtan ma w opiece! Oby ich dusze po śmierci nie zaznały spokoju, a ciało żeby stoczyło robactwo! - Zdawało mi się bowiem, że się cały świat ze mnie śmieje, a ja idę z jedwabnym sznurem w ręku i z głową w górę zadartą, szukając mocnej gałęzi. Siadłem pod palmą i zacząłem płakać, bo nigdy jeszcze w większym nie byłem nieszczęściu, w każdym miałem bowiem nadzieję, teraz zaś nie miałem żadnej; położyłem się na wznak, aby - zanim umrę - pomyśleć o moim nieszczęściu i rozważyć po raz ostatni (choć się to na nic przydać nie miało), czego trzeba kobiecie, aby była wierna. Noc zapadła, a ja myślałem; noc niknęła, a ja myślałem i przechodziłem myślą wszystko, co się tyczyło mojej sprawy. Wreszcie, o przyjaciele, doznałem cudu: poznałem prawdę i zrozumiałem, że kobieta może mi dochować wierności. Prorok mi ukazał, jaką musi być ona, aby zostać wierną. Upadłem więc na twarz i dziękowałem mu, a łzy mi z oczu toczyły się tak wielkie, jak ten diament, który sprzedałem do Damaszku za tysiąc dukatów, sto koni, trzysta wielbłądów i sto niewolnic. Jedwabny sznur, co mnie miał o śmierć przyprawić, podarowałem spotkanemu człowiekowi, który idąc powoli spoglądał na palmy, jak ja wczoraj - potem, stanąwszy przed królem Babu, rzekłem śmiało: - Dostojny panie, dzisiaj się ożenię po raz trzeci. Zdumiał się król Babu, gdyż właśnie nie miał nic innego do roboty, i rzekł mi łaskawie: - Każę ci wyjąć po śmierci jedno tylko oko, bo jesteś człowiekiem nieszczęśliwym Bóg jest jeden! Ja zaś poszedłem w głąb kraju i po wielu tygodniach przyniosłem w lektyce trzecią żonę, ponieważ zaś była zmęczona, ułożyłem ją na sofie i biłem przed nią pokłony; ustroiłem ją w najprzedniejsze jedwabie, kazałem palić przy niej różnorodne kadzidła i pytałem ją czule, czy bardzo mnie kocha, ona zaś nie odpowiadała nic, tylko patrzyła bardzo wymownie. Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy, kiedy stanąłem przed królem Babu, który właśnie wylewał łzy do malachitowej wazy, co czynił codziennie przez dwie godziny przed zachodem słońca, gdyż kiedy indziej czas miał bardzo zajęty zajmował się sprawami państwa. Czekałem bardzo cierpliwie, kiedy król Babu przestanie płakać, potem upadłszy na kolana zawołałem: - Oby ci Allach dał tyle ziem, ile ich widzi słońce, i tyle ludów, ile ty widzisz gwiazd. Oby ci dał wieczną szczęśliwość i radość duszy, siłę lwa i rozum lisa, o Babu! O królu nieśmiertelny! Powiedziawszy to poczułem bić pokłony i uderzyłem czołem wedle zwyczaju siedemdziesiąt siedem razy, a król Babu patrzył łaskawie i dziwił się niepomiernie mniemając, że przychodzę prosić o darowanie życia. Przeto zapytał: - Czy cię, nieszczęśliwy Sindbadzie, zdradziła już trzecia twoja żona? Odpowiedziałem mu: - Rozraduj serce, sułtanie, albowiem znalazłem na twojej ziemi niewiastę, która na świat cały zasłynie, jest ci ona żoną wierna, jakiej drugiej nie znajdziesz pod słońcem. - Jak mnie o tym przekonasz, Sindbadzie, abym się rozweselił i przestał płakać i wieczyście się smucić? - Rozkazuj, panie! - rzekłem. Król Babu rozkazał, abyśmy się ukryli za zasłoną, a on poleci wszystkim możnym swego kraju i wszystkim najpiękniejszym młodzieńcom jawić się przed nią po kolei i kusić ją. Okazałem niepokój, lecz zgodziłem się chętnie i podszedłszy do żony mojej, spokojnie leżącej na jedwabnej sofie, rzekłem tak głośno, aby mnie wszyscy słyszeli: - Zegnam cię, ukochana moja żono, różo z ogrodu Allacha, gwiazdo prowadząca żeglarzy, albowiem wyjeżdżam z królem Babu na łowy i przez trzy dni będziesz samotna. Potem pochyliwszy się ucałowałem ją tkliwie, zabrałem sajdak i odszedłem krokiem spokojnym. Skryłem się wraz z królem za kotarą i patrzyliśmy, co się dziać będzie. A wtedy przez trzy dni i trzy noce przechodzili i stawali przed nią wszyscy, którym tak król rożkami. Przybył pierwszy brat królewski, pań możny, chociaż patrzył zezem, i mówił, niby ją kusząc: - Przyniosłem ci sznury pereł i pełne dłonie rubinów - pójdź za mną! A ona nie odrzekłszy na to jednego słowa, leżała milcząca i spokojna. Potem przyszli ministrowie, gładko i chytrze mówiący, a każdy jej obiecywał rzeczy tak wspaniałe, że mnie niepokój chwytać począł za serce, lecz ona pozostała zimna, aż się zdumiał król Babu. Przyszedł potem najsilniejszy mąż w tym królestwie i krótką do niej niewprawnymi słowy wypowiedziawszy przemowę, wyprężył muskuły i ukazał jej oczom uda podobne dębom, ramiona podobne sękatym maczugom, którymi można zabić wielu. O przyjaciele! tego człowieka lękałem się najbardziej, a przecież odszedł okryty wstydem i hańbą, bo ona, najwierniejsza małżonka moja, nic raczyła nawet spojrzeć na jego wspaniałe cielsko. - Czuję, że się uśmiechnę! - szepnął mi król Babu i patrzył z ogromnym podziwem, gdyż się właśnie wcisnął chyłkiem do jej komnaty, wonnej, rozświetlonej lampą, człowiek ze zwojem pergaminów w ręku i uklęknąwszy na prawe kolano, czytać począł długie wiersze, tak cudnej piękności, że mi łzy nabiegły do oczu, a ona nie westchnęła nawet, podziwem przejmując wszystkich. Dwustu już ze wstydem odeszło rycerzy i stu poetów, odeszli z hańbą książęta i ministrowie, derwisze i inna hołota, bowiem król rozkazał, aby każdy ją usidlić próbował - kiedy wreszcie rzekł król Babu: - Dziwne to jest i dotychczas nie widziano na ziemi, lecz wtedy dopiero powiem, żeś zwyciężył, Sindbadzie, jeśli się mnie oprze! Usłyszawszy to, padłem mu do nóg i błagałem, aby tego nie czynił, gdyż nie ma na świecie kobiety, która by się oparła jemu, władcy połowy świata i trzech piątych części księżyca, gdyż reszta należy do kalifa Bagdadu - on jednak odrzekł, że inaczej być nie może, i wszedłszy do jej komnaty, stanął w świetlistym kręgu lampy i wyrzekł potężnie: - Jam jest straszliwy i mądry król Babu, przed którym drży piorun, a burza się czołga jak pies. Słuchaj, małżonko Sindbada: jeśli mnie do swego przypuścisz loża, uczynię cię moją żoną, dam ci tyle bogactw, ile ich zapragniesz, i powiesić każę Sindbada, aby ci uczynić przyjemność. Odpowiedz, a będziesz szczęśliwa! Czekał na odpowiedz król Babu, a mnie się zdawało, że ona się poruszyła; było to jednakże tylko przywidzenie, albowiem po chwili wrócił król Babu, chwycił mnie w objęcia i całował, płacząc z radości; serce jego napełniło się dumą i szczęściem, albowiem słońce znów zaświeciło przed jego oczyma za moją sprawą. Zapytał mnie, czego pragnę, a ja odrzekłem, zapragnę wrócić do ojczyzny z wierną moją żoną. Wtedy on zawezwał wszystkich swoich ministrów i rzekł: - Oto jest mój przyjaciel! I kazał mnie uczcić, jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie uczczono w tym kraju, podarował mi okręt i niewolników, wiele złotych łańcuchów i srebrnych dzbanów, strojnych szat, usianych diamentami, bron najprzedniejszą, i pozwolił mi odpłynąć do obczyzny. Na brzegu stał cały jego lud i wydawał okrzyki, a kiedy ów niezmierny skarb, wierną moją żonę - niesiono w lektyce, zapał ogarnął tłumy, a król Babu radował się jak nigdy. Powróciłem do Bagdadu, gdyż jeszcze raz ocalił mnie Prorok i pozwolił zdobyć niezmierne bogactwa, tysiąckroć razy więcej warte niż moje drzewo i szafran, który pochłonęło morze! Odetchnął i spojrzał na przyjaciół, z których każdy bardzo się dziwił i zdawało się, że żaden z nich wierzyć nie chce opowieści tak dziwnej, jakiej nie słyszano od początku świata, lecz żeglarz Sindbad widząc, że trudno im jest uwierzyć - rzekł: - Aby zaś dać świadectwo prawdzie, ukażę wam moją małżonkę, najwierniejszą, jaka była kiedykolwiek, i wierną mi do dnia dzisiejszego. Klasnął w dłonie, a czterech niewolników wniosło kobietę na krześle obitym purpurą. - Oto jest ona, przyjaciele! - rzekł Sindbad. Oni pochylili nisko głowy witając ją ukłonem, zasię poczęli patrzeć spod oka ciekawie, widząc z trudem, gdyż zmrok był w komnacie i swąd od oliwnej lampy. Wtem niepokój się odbił na jednej twarzy. - Allach Rossoulach! - poczęli powtarzać w zdumieniu. Potem krzyknęli: - Sindbadzie! ta kobieta jest martwa! A mądry żeglarz Sindbad uśmiechnął się chytrze, spokojnie gładząc brodę - i rzekł: - Głupcy! Jakże inaczej mogłaby być wierną tak długo! Oni myśleli usilnie, wreszcie każdy przyznał w duchu, że słowa jego są nabrzmiałe od wielkiej mądrości jak pękate wory, które zboże rozsadza. Rzekł wreszcie jeden: - Nabalsamowałeś ją, Sindbadzie, i wiesz, że cię nie zdradzi, więc czemu zakryłeś jej twarz zasłoną? - Albowiem nie można być pewnym kobiety, nawet po śmierci! - odrzekł on i zasmucił się, gdyż wiele przeszedł i wiele wycierpiał mądry żeglarz Sindbad.